cerezos de un olvido
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Si de verdad te gusta sentirías un fuego recorrer tu cuerpo cada vez que ella te ve. Sentirías ganas de tocarla y sentirla tuya bajo tu cuerpo, como si ella fuera tan vital en tu vida, como el mismo oxígeno. Eso es si de verdad te gusta.


DISCLAIMER **- Rurouni Kenshin,** no me pertenece. Este fic es por mero entretenimiento

* * *

-

-

**cerezos de un olvido**  
14 DE MAYO

by kao

-

-

Si me hubiesen preguntado, hace una semana, si era feliz, hubiese respondido que si. Mi vida era perfecta. Un encanto. A veces me sorprende como la vida, el destino o quien sea que esté jugando con nosotros pueda girarnos nuestro mundo en siete días.

Tal vez fue Dios, Budda o elige a tu dios favorito. Todo comenzó cuando... Oh, que tonto, no me presente. Me llamo Kenshin Himura, tengo 17 años y asisto a quinto año de la secundaria de un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo. No soy un chico muy popular entre las mujeres debido a mi baja estatura, a mi compostura física y a mi excepcional cabellera roja; en el colegio no soy menos que popular, mis notas no son tan malas, pero tampoco son las mejores.

Mi padre vive en el exterior, actualmente en Argentina, dice que allí hay muchas posibilidades de trabajo. Yo se que en verdad se fue por el rumor de que las mujeres argentinas son hermosas, pasionales y fogosas. Mi padre, nunca cambiara ¿Mi madre? Ella murió cuando yo tenía 6 años, no recuerdo mucho de ella, lo que sí recuerdo fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir._ "Vive Kenshin, vive por mi, se fuerte."_

Si, esas fueron exactamente sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Las historias de mi padre sobre mi madre siempre fueron tiernas. Sé que mi padre es el ser más insensible que alguien llegase a conocer, siempre tan egocéntrico, vanidoso y seguro de si mismo, tal vez envidio su confianza, admito que nunca tuve un alto estima de mi mismo, pero bueno. . .

Ah si, perdón, como te contaba, mi padre mantenía un tono dulce cuando hablaba de ella, estaba orgulloso de su esposa, era una mujer fuerte, decidida y muy delicada, tal vez demasiado delicada, porque fue así como comenzó su enfermedad: _Cancer._

Mi padre siempre fue un hombre de negocios, viajando por todo el mundo, pero mi madre se quedaba aquí en Japón. Ella cuidaba de mí ya que era demasiado chico para viajar, y además mi padre quería que viviera mi infancia en un solo lugar y no en diferentes.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, yo era pequeño y mi padre estaba en el exterior. Mi madre lo sabía, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, sobretodo a mi padre que estaba feliz con su vida laboral, y yo. . . bueno, yo también era feliz. Así que lo mantuvo todo en silencio, aunque por las noches yo creía escuchar sus gemidos, pero cuando le preguntaba si le dolía algo al día siguiente, me lo negaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sin embargo, ella creyó que la enfermedad se iría, así como una mancha en la ropa, por desgracia no fue así. La enfermedad fue avanzando lentamente, dejándole marcas en su cuerpo como en su alma. Pero ella se mantenía fuerte para su marido y alegre para su hijo. Sin duda era una mujer excepcional.

Después de su muerte, mi padre se quedo haciéndome compañía. Hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande para ocuparme de mi mismo. Yo sabía que él añoraba viajar, nunca podía quedarse más de un mes en un lugar y se había quedado conmigo por casi siete años. Además aquella casa le traía demasiados recuerdos y lo lastimaban. El peso de no haber estado con la mujer que amaba cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, lo estaba matando. Ella siempre lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa en su cara cada vez que él volvía a casa.

Cuando comencé la secundaria, mi padre ya había vuelto a viajar.

Yo me las arreglaba bastante bien, él había creado una cuenta a mi nombre en caso de emergencia, aunque no lo necesitaba ya que él, desde cualquier parte del mundo en la que se encontraba, pagaba mis cuentas.

Estaba feliz, no me importaba no ser el primero en la clase y mucho menos tener novia. Era feliz con mi grupo de amigos, (si, después de todo lo que te conté, tengo amigos) y vivía plenamente mi vida.

Eso te lo podría haber dicho hace una semana.

-

_Lunes 9 de mayo 8.58 AM_

Estaba en una especie de bosque, porque había muchos árboles y arbustos, el pasto estaba crecido pero se cortaban en un camino, que desembocaba en un pequeño lago. Las luciérnagas iluminaban la noche oscura, dándole un toque irreal a lo que veía. Una muchachita estaba parada delante de mí, no podía verle la cara, ella estaba de espaldas, mirando al lago. Vestía unas ropas extrañas, las había visto antes, en algún libro de historia que hablaba de samuráis, guerras, algo de ishin no se cuanto.

La joven se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se dio media vuelta, exclamando, algo que no llegue a escuchar, sonriente pero su sonrisa desapareció de su cara al ver mi expresión.

Yo no sabía porque pero mis piernas se movían solas, se acercaban hacía la mujer por una especie de magnetismo, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, yo no me quería separar de ella. Mientras caminaba, yo le hablaba pero no podía escucharme, solo podía mirarla y al parecer mis palabras no le trajeron buenas noticias, porque el semblante de la muchacha, una vez feliz, comenzaba a entristecerse.

Ella me hablaba, con tanta pasión como si defendiera su propia vida, pero su mirada la delataba, estaba desesperada y mi corazón se encogía con verla así. Sin saber porque, corte la distancia que nos separaba y la abracé, y pude sentir como ella se sorprendía ante mi acto.

_"Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí" _

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar mis palabras, pero lentamente se tranquilizó, sus lágrimas mojaban mi gi, pero no me importo, me dolía el alma al verla así. Quería seguir teniéndola en mis brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, temiendo que aquella mujer se desvaneciera junto con su belleza.

_"Yo soy un vagabundo, tengo que volver... a mi viaje otra vez."_

Corte nuestro abrazo y me separe, lentamente comencé a alejarme de ella, escuche como su llanto incrementaba y caía de rodillas. Yo también lloraba, aunque no lo demostraba, mi alma lloraba y me imploraba volver a su lado, sostenerla y limpias con mis manos las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos. Pero, mis piernas no me obedecían, ellas seguían caminando, maldiciéndome por haberle causado tanto dolor a esa muchacha que me sonreía abiertamente, feliz con verme, así me adentré al bosque, escuchando su llanto, donde yacía la oscuridad.

_"Adiós."_

_-  
_

"–_aquí comenzamos nuevamente, una nueva edición de Buenos Días Tokyo. Hola, soy Misao Shinomori, informándoles un acontecimiento sorprendente, tenemos un invitado especial en el día de hoy, la sexy doctora de todos los tiempos, Megumi Taka_–_"_

La voz de la mujer callo al instante. Aun semidormido, había alcanzado a tantear el control remoto que estaba en la mesita de luz, y apretar el botón _off. _El televisor se apagó al instante. Al hacerlo me vi descubierto por la luz de mañana que se infiltraban por mis cortinas, esta vez las frazadas no cumplieron su rol más importante: el de protegerme de la luz.

Derrotado, abrí mis somnolientos ojos, parpadeé un par de veces hasta adaptarme a la luz solar, y me senté sobre mi cama, observando a mí alrededor. Mi habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada, los libros de lectura estaban acomodadas alfabéticamente en la biblioteca, al lado estaba el escritorio con el material escolar, carpetas, libros, cuadernos, etc. También estaba mi notebook, un regalo de mi padre cuando había visitado Estados Unidos. Volví mi vista nuevamente a mi mesita de luz, allí se encontraba el libro, que había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Era un libro interesante, contando la historia de dos personas que son almas gemelas desde tiempos pasados, pero que se desencontraron en un momento y cada una se casaron, pero como el destino siempre juega a favor del amor, se encontraron cuando eran muy viejitos. La autora se hacía llamar Kaoru-chan, un nick sacado de su fanatismo juvenil.

Había empezado a escribir desde muy chiquita, gracias a su fanatismo, primero a mano y publicando, más tarde, en Internet. Después la buscaría.

Lentamente, como si mi cuerpo no quisiera hacerlo, me reincorporé con mi roja cabellera toda despeinada, y caminé hacia el baño. Me paré delante del lavadero y me miré detenidamente en el reflejo del espejo.

Al terminar la semana me iría a vivir a la Argentina, mi padre había fundado una empresa que parecía prosperar allí y me pedía que disfrute con él la nueva vida, invitándome a conocer la Argentina y a buscar a mi futura esposa. Continuaría normalmente mi vida, terminaría la secundaria allí y comenzaría la universidad. No sentía muchos deseos de ir, pero la verdad no perdía mucho aquí, podría visitar a sus amigos durante las vacaciones para no perder contacto y siempre existía internet. Mi mejor amigo había escuchado mi resolución de irme y, no se como, pero me había convencido para hacer una fiesta de despedida el día que me iba, donde no se como, se corrió la voz y todos los de mi colegio irían.

Entré a la ducha, y abrí la canilla del agua caliente, pensando atentamente como iba a organizarme en el día. Entraría tarde al colegio, a eso de las 14.15 hs, y no le veía el asunto de dormir hasta tarde sabiendo que podía hacer varias de sus responsabilidades esa mañana.

Debía ir al banco, sacar plata de mi cuenta personal y pagar la cuota del colegio, de paso caminaría un rato mirando vidriera. Ah! no te dije, el día de la fiesta es el viernes 13 de Mayo a la noche, hasta la madrugada del sábado, el día de mi cumpleaños y el día que me despido de mi país.

Teniendo todavía tiempo de sobra, pensaba demorarme un poco más debajo de la ducha antes de salir, pero. . .

–¡Kenshin!–Alguien gritaba desde la calle– ¡oye idiota¡Abre la maldita puerta que es urgente!

Sonriendo a mi pesar. Salí del baño, llevando puesto una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y otra pequeña en mi cuello, y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta principal, encontrándome allí con mi mejor amigo. Sanosuke Sagara, que aunque careciera de modales era un fiel amigo.

Como todo saludo, Sano pasó corriendo a mi lado susurrando algo parecido a _"Menos mal que dije urgente, baka"_, para luego dirigirse al living donde se encontraba el televisor. Y lo prendió

"_–te repito nuevamente, fue un placer estar aquí Misao" –dijo una sensual mujer de cabellos negros largos y ojos como almendras._

"_La que te tiene que agradecer soy yo Megumi" – responde Misao – "pero antes de terminar, alguien ha estado rumoreando sobre que tienes un novio… o algo así"_

"_No se de donde lo has escuchado, pero no lo puedo negar" – responde la aludida_

"_Entonces ¿es verdad?" _

"_Digamos, que si, pero no es mi novio" – responde Megumi – "todavía" – agrega rápidamente con una chispa en los ojos._

"_¡Pero esa si que es una buena noticia, aunque no creo que mucho para tus admiradores que estarán muy decepcionados con escuchar esto. Sin embargo, esperemos que todo vaya bien" – responde la mujer de grandes ojos verdes con una sincera sonrisa en la cara._

_"Yo también lo espero"_

–Yo lo sabía, lo sabía–repetía Sano, apagando el televisor.

–¿Que sabias?–pregunté confundido

–Que eres idiota Kenshin¿acaso no la escuchaste?

–¡ORO!

–¡Estaba hablando de mi! No te acuerdas que el sábado fui a un boliche y tuve un pequeño accidente

–¿Pequeño accidente? Te refieres a que te mataste a golpes con un patovica que no te dejaba entrar al boliche¿eso es para ti 'ir al boliche'?

–¡Ey! Yo fui al boliche, pero nunca dije que había entrado –agrega apurado– ¿recuerdas que fui al hospital? –y sin esperar mi respuesta continua– bueno allí me atendió esa mujer y comenzamos a hablar, la cosa iba y venía, y la invite a salir al día siguiente¡y el domingo la pasamos de lo maravilla! la bese Kenshin. No sabes que mujer es esa. ¡Me esta volviendo loco!

Yo no pude dejar de sonreír ante la respuesta de mi amigo, sabía que Sano salía con miles de mujeres semanalmente, me acuerdo que una vez tenía tres salidas con cuatro mujeres diferentes ¡en una noche, en fin no me pregunten como es eso ni como hizo porque no se, pero nunca había visto ese comportamiento en él, así que no podía negar estar contento, por que su inmaduro amigo había sentado cabeza. _'Esa mujer debe ser muy especial'_

–oi! –Sano me golpea la cabeza– ¿me estas escuchando?

–Claro que si, no hacia falta que me golpearas –dije masajeándose la cabeza, me saldría un moretón.

–¡ya deja de quejarte Kenshin, pareces un bebe! -me espeta Sano reincorporándose– En fin, me tengo que ir al colegio.

–Pero si hoy entramos tarde

–Ya lo se baka, pero el director me castigo por pelear la semana pasada y tengo que limpiar el aula –dice enojado recordando como el director le había gritado cuando lo encontró peleando con otro de quinto, le había roto la nariz, pero según Sano se lo merecía– Chau –dijo antes de irse

–Nos vemos Sano - fue mi respuesta. Sanosuke nunca cambiaría, sería un maleducado, impertinente e impulsivo, pero la verdad es que así como era, era más que suficiente, mejor que no cambiara. Suspiré, y me cambié.

Cuando salí de mi casa, observé un camión de mudanza seguido por un auto negro y ambos se detuvieron en mi casa vecina, al parecer tendría nuevos vecinos, rezando que fueran tranquilos y amigables, comencé a alejarme, pero mi vista se posó en el auto negro, donde salía una muchachita de largos cabellos azabaches atados por una coleta azul, la joven se quedo mirando la casa que estaba frente a ella.

Así que ella era mi nueva vecina, bueno, no era muy bonita, era hermosa. Su cuerpo bien formado, dejaba apreciar sus curvas femeninas, emanando un aura delicado a su alrededor. La joven se volvió rápidamente hacia donde estaba y me miró por un tiempo que no sabría decir cuanto, sus ojos eran como dos manantiales que me hacían perder en el tiempo y en el espacio, las flores a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a tomar vida frente a mis ojos, y parecía escuchar como fondo una suave melodía, pero todo eso se detuvo cuando ella cortó el contacto visual para dirigirse al hombre que no había visto bajar del auto. En ese momento todo se volvió frío y sin vida.

Era un hombre alto y bien corpulento, tenía un aspecto serio y le hablaba a la joven que me había dejado pasmado, después este hombre la abrazó tiernamente y le dijo algo en el oído, para luego volver al auto y marcharse, la joven lo único que hizo fue saludarlo mientras el auto se alejaba.

Algo de ese sujeto no me gusto para nada¿Por qué la abrazaba así¿Quién demonios se creía? Tomando conciencia de mis pensamientos, me critique a mí mismo por pensar de aquella manera¿y a mí qué me importaba?

Volví por última vez a la muchacha que ahora firmaba unos papeles que el hombre de la mudanza le acercaba, desilusionado al no poder volver a ver aquellos ojos antes de partir, me volví a caminar.

_Pero si tan solo hubiese demorado unos segundos más, hubiese visto como los ojos azules de aquella muchachita se habían iluminado con solo verlo._

El camino hacia el banco, era tranquilo, la verdad es que ese pueblo era demasiado tranquilo, y eso me gustaba no había el ruido molesto de embotellamientos típico de la ciudad, ni siquiera la corrupción de aquella parecía haber llegado allí. En ese pueblo todos se conocían, y se saludaban alegremente, había un almacén, un puesto de diarios, un banco, una floristería, una verdulería, pero todos estos negocios estaban al mando de mis mismos vecinos.

Comenzar a vagar mi vista por las librerías que se encontraba a pocos negocios de distancia del banco, para ver si encontraba otro libro de la autora Kaoru-chan, pero me llamó la atención ver como un auto negro se detenía frente al banco y de ella salía el hombre que había visto antes abrazando a _mi_ vecina. Aquel hombre, salió apresuradamente del auto y entró al banco, curioso apuré el paso y lo seguí, atento a sus movimientos. Se acercó a un cajero y yo me acerque al de al lado pidiendo cierta cantidad de dinero de mi cuenta, aprovechando el momento en el que el cajero se fue, para escuchar la conversación de aquel hombre.

–7005, necesito que abra una nueva cuenta y deposite toda esa plata –había dicho el hombre

–¿A nombre de quien Shinomori-san? – preguntó el cajero.

–A nombre de Kamiya Ka– –pero en ese mismo instante, el cajero delante de mí me preguntaba

–Aquí tiene Himura-san –me responde la cajera sonriendo ampliamente al ser útil – Buen día

Enojado por aquella intromisión, salí del banco algo decepcionado al no poder escuchar aquel nombre, no sabía como pero intuía que aquel nombre era de la dueña de aquellos ojos azules.

Mirando el reloj nuevamente, me sorprendí al ver la hora¡¡13.30¿Dónde habían quedado las 3 horas anteriores? Mejor me apuraba o no iba a llegar a tiempo al colegio. Por suerte el colectivo estaba en la parada, y subí a tiempo, sin embargo no note como unos ojos me miraban desde el asiento trasero. El colectivo estaba lleno de estudiantes de mi colegio, yendo al colegio, por eso no me sorprendió tanto ver la cantidad de jóvenes que salían de él. Apurando el paso, me aleje de aquella multitud.

_Lastima porque podría haber visto algo interesante._

Me abrí paso hasta la cooperadora y me encontré con la secretaria y mujer del director.

-Buenos días Tokio-san – fue mi saludo

-Buenos días Himura-kun¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – me pregunto amablemente.

-Muy bien gracias, solo haciendo algunas diligencias

-Es usted un joven muy responsable – dice Tokio-san

-No es para tanto – le respondo algo sonrojado por el cumplido, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Siempre tan humilde –fue la respuesta de Tokio-san. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Tokio-san atendió mientras escribía algo, distraído mi mirada se posó en la escuela, las aulas, los alumnos, aunque había algo extraño en ellos, todos estaban con la boca abierta mirando algo, seguí la vista de uno de ellos y me detuve en seco. A lo lejos, podía observar como una muchacha subía con gracia las escaleras, robándose unos cuantos suspiros de los jóvenes que también la veían subir. ¡Era _mi_ vecina! Entusiasmado, con la idea de que ella estaría en el colegio, vi como su mirada se posaba confundida en las puertas que había delante de ella, como si dudara a donde tenía que ir. Dando un paso para acercármele, algo me detuvo.

-Himura-kun - era la voz de Tokio-san – el recibo - cuando me volví a verle ella me estiraba un papel, que sin duda era el recibo. Lo tomé y me volví a ver las escaleras, mi vecina estaba rodeada por un grupo de muchachos que intentaban conquistarla, una chispa de furia se asomó a mis ojos, pero desapareció al ver como mi vecina negaba con la mano y la cabeza sonriendo tontamente. Esa sonrisa iluminó cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, parecía flotar de solo verla sonreír, pero una vez más algo me distrajo.

-¡Himura-kun!

-¿oro?

-¿Himura-kun, no tienes que ir a clases? – pregunta Tokio-san

-Si, pero entró a las 14.15 – respondí vagamente, estirando su cuello para ver a su vecina, pero en ese ángulo era imposible.

-¿Y que hora piensas que es Himura-kun? – confundido miré mi reloj ¡14.20 ¿Cómo no había escuchado el timbre?

-El timbre todo hace cinco minutos - fue la respuesta de Tokio-san, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. Salí corriendo de secretaria, subiendo las escaleras apurado. Pero buscando inconscientemente aquellos ojos azules.

-Tarde Himura-kun – dijo una voz a mi espalda cuando ingresé al aula. Era el director Hajime Saitou¿Qué hacia ahí? El profesor Genzai, estaba allí a un lado del aula mirando con un poco de diversión la situación, Hajime Saitou odiaba que lo interrumpieran. Sonriendo tontamente di una disculpa y me senté en mi asiento del fondo.

-Como estaba diciendo, antes de que Himura interrumpiera… – dice mirándome atentamente – una nueva alumna se incorporará a la clase el día de hoy - un murmullo se extendió en el aula ¿una nueva alumna? – si, una nueva alumna – continua Saitou, elevando el tono de voz, sin inmutarse – Genzai. – dice Saitou. El profesor Genzai se acercó a la puerta y llamó dulcemente a alguien.

La joven, tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio, y su pelo azabache lo llevaba atado por una coleta azul, y no pudo asombrarme de verla nuevamente, esa joven era hermosa. Y por su puesto no fui el único que lo notó. Muchos de mis compañeros soltaron silbidos y muchos otros comenzaron a murmurar muchas cosas, mientras las mejillas de _mi_ vecina mantenían un pequeño rubor.

-Les presento a Kaoru Kamiya.

Ahora sabía el nombre de su bella vecina, sin duda era un nombre hermoso como su dueña, aunque sus mejillas estaban aun coloradas no dejaba de levantar la vista hacia el resto del curso. Genzai, notando la incomodidad de la muchacha, le dijo, -Puedes ir a sentarte en el banco del fondo Kamiya-san – espero pacientemente mientras a que la joven se sentara justo al lado de mi banco y cuando estuvo sentada, el director se volvió ala puerta y antes de salir dijo – Creo que no hace falta decir que espero que hagan de la estadía de Kamiya grata – un murmullo de asentimiento se escucho antes de que el director volviera a salir.

Todos los alumnos volvieron su mirada hacia el último banco, mirando atentamente a la nueva alumna, sacar con movimientos delicados sus útiles del colegio, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con más de quince ojos observándola, incrementando el rubor de sus mejillas haciéndola, si era posible, más adorable aun. Veía como mis compañeros, les brillaban los ojos con solo verla y otra vez sentí aquella chispa en mi interior, pero por fortuna el profesor Genzai, llamó la atención de todos para volver a comenzar a hablar de genética.

M_enos mal sino el director lo castigaría al igual que lo hizo con Sanosuke._

Las clases pasaron normalmente, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a Kaoru, siempre estaba acompañada por alguien más, todas chicas por supuesto, sino estaría repartiendo piñas a cualquier ser indeseable que se atreviera a tocarla. No sabía porque pero no podía, despegar su mirada de la de ella, había logrado demasiado contacto visual, pero siempre era yo el que lo cortaba, ruborizado. No encontraba sentido a mi comportamiento y cuando intenté explicárselo a mi mejor amigo, no sabía si me había ayudado o me había confundido más.

-Lo que te pasa a ti Kenshin, es simple. Nunca has visto una mujer tan bella, y ahora que yo tengo a Megumi, no te puedes quedar atrás. Esta bien sentir celos Kenshin, pero no vayas tan lejos, no me parece sano – me decía con un aire arrogante, y cuando intenté explicarle que posiblemente no fuera eso, sino algo mas serio me respondió igual. -Sabes Kenshin, a mi me parece que esta nena, te toco algo porque te veo más loco¿sabes? Aunque supongo que los celos van más allá, porque si de verdad te gusta sentirías un fuego recorrer tu cuerpo cada vez que ella te ve, sentirías ganas de tocarla y sentirla tuya bajo tu cuerpo, como si ella fuera tan vital en tu vida, como el mismo oxígeno, pero es obvio que tu no sientes eso por ella, no tienes que sentir vergüenza de no tener novia, y yo si Kenshin, no eres en tan buen mozo que yo, eso es obvio aunque tienes tus cualidades eso no lo dudo pero… – y así continuó con su larga charla, pero aunque había dicho eso, no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Sano, cuando regresó al aula.

_Si de verdad te gusta sentirías un fuego recorrer tu cuerpo cada vez que ella te ve. _

No podía negar que no sentía nada cada vez que la veía y cada vez que ella lo miraba, me sentía vivo, me sentía con ganas de...

_Sentirías ganas de tocarla y sentirla tuya bajo tu cuerpo, como si ella fuera tan vital en tu vida, como el mismo oxígeno._

Las palabras de Sanosuke, volvían nuevamente a mi mente, era verdad, me sentía desfallecer cada vez que alguien la tocaba, y me moría de ganas de ser yo, el que la acompaña a tomar el colectivo en vez de sus amigas, me moría de ganas de ser yo, el que se reía con ella, el que comía con ella, me moría de ganas de besar aquellos carnosos labios que lo deleitaban... sin embargo.

_No eres en tan buen mozo_

Las palabras de Sanosuke, me golpearon duramente, no era tan buen mozo, sus calificaciones no eran buenas, seguramente ella encontraría a alguien mejor que yo, que pueda acompañarla, que pueda reír con ella, que pueda tocarla, que pueda besarla...

_Aunque tienes tus cualidades eso no lo dudo pero…_

Si, Sano tenía razón, tenía cualidades, claro, como todos los demás, pero eso no era suficiente, ella se merecía lo mejor.

_Aun con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza no se dio cuenta de que a poco distancia unos ojos azules lo miraban preocupado por el brillo que los ojos de Kenshin, no tenían._

Seguí con aquellos ojos por días, parecía perdido, abandonado, y confuso, Sanosuke decía que era por que no tenía novia, porque él me había ganado en eso, pero que no pensaba que me hubiese afectado tanto.

Probablemente aquellos rumores llegaron a oídos de Kaoru, quien ahora hablaba poco, insumisaza en sus pensamientos, aunque siempre había chicos rodeándola lo que ocasionaba que mi autoestima decayera más y más.

_Lamentablemente él no veía como se las ingeniaba Kaoru para sacárselos de encima, ignorando cada uno de ellos._

Así fueron pasando los días, hasta llegar al bendito viernes 13 de Mayo, la última hora, la habían pasado todos hablando de la fiesta que tomaría lugar esa noche. Yo no estaba de humor para ir, pero después de todo, era mi fiesta, sería absurdo no ir, como Sanosuke me había dicho, al final termine aceptando ir. Kaoru también iba, pero había escuchado que iba acompañada por alguien, lo que logró hacerme el ser más miserable, si eso era posible.

Las valijas ya estaban preparadas y acomodadas al lado de mi puerta, yo estaba vistiéndome después de una caliente ducha, intentando no pensar en la vecina de al lado, que sin querer me había vuelto loco. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche, escuche la bocina de un auto, miré por la ventana y vi al mismo hombre alto y serio del banco, el mismo hombre que había abrazado a su Kaoru el día en el que ella se mudó. Recordaba aquel día con alegría, mientras se sentía desfallecer al escuchar como la llamaba, _Kaoru-chan,_ '_maldito presumido_' pensé, pero repelé el deseo de lastimarlo, sabiendo que probablemente si le hacía algo, Kaoru me odiaría por el resto de su vida. Vi tristemente como ella subía al auto sonriente, y se alejaba de mí. Era tan triste, no sabía porque todo había cambiado tan drásticamente.

La fiesta era en un boliche cerca de un lago, muy bonito, según mi modesta opinión, aunque nunca faltaban las miradas despectivas del lago sucio, lleno de insectos y quien sabe cuantos violadores habitaban allí, de mis compañeros. No pude más que suspirar ante aquellas respuestas, las personas nunca verían su verdadera belleza, nunca sabrían apreciarla.

Me volví a la fiesta y pude distinguir a Sano, bailando alegremente con una hermosa mujer, que pude reconocer como Megumi, la mujer que Sanosuke hablaba las 24 hs del día. A su derecha, para mi decepción, estaba Kaoru con aquel hombre, él le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y le hablaba mientras Kaoru se reía. Parecía feliz, estaba contento con que ella haya encontrado alguien que la hiciera feliz como yo deseaba, aunque no era yo... estaba feliz igual.

El transcurso de la noche fue demasiado rápido, intenté separar de mis pensamientos a cierta joven de hermosos ojos azules, alejándome de ella. Cuando no la pude ubicar por ningún lado, suspire derrotado, había fracasado con ella aunque nunca había empezado. Miré mi reloj, 23.50, dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños, deseando no pasarlo en esa fiesta, salí a tomar un poco de aire. Y allí estaba ella, en el lago, donde vagamente me resultaba familiar. Ella estaba ahí, mas hermosa que nunca, sus ojos azules estaban apagados viendo el lago, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme uno de mis compañeros borrachos se acercó a ella por detrás, e intentó retenerla pero ella forcejeaba fuertemente intentando desprenderse de su agarre, pero él le ganaba en tamaño, y en poco tiempo logró inmovilizarla y aplastarla contra un árbol.

No se porque, pero veía todo esto desde atrás, inmovilizado, alejado de la vista de ambos, pero al ver salir lagrimas de sus ojos, reaccioné. Aquel hombre estaba tomando lo que era mío. Corriendo en su ayuda, arroje a mi compañero lejos de ahí, no fue muy difícil, ya que como estaba tan borracho, no opuso tanta resistencia y salió corriendo.

Cuando desvié mi mirada de mi compañero, mis ojos corrieron preocupados hacía Kaoru, vi como ella estaba en shock mirando el lugar en donde había desaparecido el agresor. Camine lentamente hacia ella, sin saber porque mis piernas se movían solas, como si un magnetismo me acercara a ella inevitablemente. Quería hablarle pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, solamente pude mirarla tiernamente.

Percatándose de mi presencia, se volvió a verme y la vi, con los ojos llorosos, y el semblante triste, y se me encogió el corazón con verla así, y sin saberlo, corte la distancia que nos separaba y la abracé. Sentí como ella se tensaba al principio, pero aceptaba mi abrazo, y lloraba amargamente mojándome la camisa, pero no me importo.

-Shh… ya todo esta bien Kaoru-dono, todo esta bien –fue lo que salió de mi boca.

Ella se calmo, considerablemente, al escuchar mi voz aunque seguía llorando, lentamente corte el abrazó y la mire directamente a los ojos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero esta vez estaban mis manos para secarlas y borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza. Esta vez estaba yo, y al ver su mirada tan tierna sobre mí, me acerque lentamente hacía sus labios y los capturé en un beso, suave y tierno, pero al mismo tiempo salvaje, intentando demostrarle cuando la amaba.

Para mi sorpresa ella me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, y así sellamos nuestro pacto, el pacto que permaneceríamos juntos, que no nos separaríamos como tiempo atrás en un día así lo hicimos, y como tiempo atrás, fuimos rodeados por luciérnagas que iluminaban la noche, donde tiempo después fuimos acompañados por los fuegos artificiales que decoraron el cielo, dándome el mejor regalo que pudiese desear.

Si hace una semana me hubieses preguntado si era feliz con mi estilo de vida, te hubiera respondido que si. Mi vida era un maravilloso encanto, hace una semana. Era feliz, no me importaba no ser el primero en la clase y mucho menos ser popular, era feliz con mi grupo de amigos. Eso te lo podría haber dicho hace una semana.

Es increíble como en una semana todo puede cambiar.

Ahora te puedo decir con toda sinceridad, que si soy feliz, el producto de mi felicidad tiene nombre y apellido, y es Kaoru Kamiya, mi hermosa vecina que logró hacerme sentir lo que nadie pudo, el mejor regalo que pudiese haber soñado. Hace una semana atrás, no sabía que era la felicidad, hoy, al lado de Kaoru, lo se. Ella me enseño un estilo de felicidad que nunca lo había vivido, me convertí en un ser demasiado dependiente de ella, la necesitaba tanto como el mismo oxígeno, deseaba besar sus labios y saciarme de ellos, era feliz con solo estar con ella en silencio y saber que ella me había elegido a mi para hacerla feliz, hacía que mi pecho se inflara de orgullo, estaba en sus manos, y se que al mismo tiempo que ella lo es todo para mi, yo soy el todo para ella, y mataría si alguien me la arrebatara de mi lado.

Me entere que aquel hombre que la había abrazado cuando se mudo y la había acompañado a la fiesta, no era más que su hermano o mejor dicho hermanastro, Aoshi Shinomori, recuerdo como ella se reía cuando le conté que estaba celoso de su hermanastro pero no pude evitar suspirar de alivio al enterarme de ello. Se había mudado, porque Aoshi se había casado y ya no podía vivir con ella, así que había decidido irse a vivir sola, en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era muy chiquita, haciendo a su 'hermano' tutor de ella.

Aoshi es serio y reservado, frío como un glaciar, recuerdo como me miro con frialdad cuando nos vio besarnos en el lago, pero fue cambiando su opinión acerca de mí, cuando Kaoru le contó que la había salvado. Aunque, seguía mirándome con desconfianza.

A todo esto, le avise a mi padre que me quedaría a vivir en Japón, por tiempo indeterminado. Ni loco me separaba de ella. Él lo entendió perfectamente y nos mando unos pasajes para que lo visitemos cuando hallásemos terminado las clases, y quisiéramos disfrutar de unas calurosas vacaciones en Argentina a principios de Enero.

Del incidente en el lago pasaron siete meses, y Kaoru y yo estamos más juntos que nunca, le presente a Sanosuke, quien la comenzó a llamar de una manera muy especial.

-oi jou-chan¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunta Sanosuke

-¿Acaso eres ciego cabeza de pollo? - le respondía Kaoru – no ves que es arroz

-¿arroz? – pregunta Sano, mirando nuevamente la olla llena de lo que aparentemente era arroz, aunque se parecía mas a yeso que a otra cosa – todavía no se como no has muerto de hambre Kenshin, porque si yo tengo que comer solo la comida de jou-chan, prefiero vivir del ayuno

La risa de Sano se pudo escuchar, mientras que Kaoru estaba buscando algo a su alcance para golpearlo, me adelante y tome sus manos, intentando alejar la olla llena de arroz.

-Te dije que apagaras el fuego antes de que se pasara el arroz – dice Megumi que también estaba allí.

-¡Mou! – exclamó Kaoru enojada.

Habían decidido pasar navidad todos juntos, habiendo terminado las clases, solo era con Sanosuke con quien seguía viéndose. Aoshi y su mujer llegarían en cualquier momento y Kaoru seguía enojada. Tomándola suavemente por su cintura, la di media vuelta quedando en frente mío, ella sonrió al verme y le di un pequeño beso.

-ejem… – escuché que alguien decía.

Corté el beso y mi mirada se encontró con los dos glaciares de ojos, que heló cada centímetro de mi ser.

-¡hermano! – exclama Kaoru, alejándose de mi, y acercándose a Aoshi.

-Deberías mantener la puerta cerrada Himura - le había dicho la acompañante de Aoshi, una mujer de baja estatura y de cabello largo atado en una trenza con enormes y alegres ojos verdes.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Misao-dono – respondí nerviosamente, viendo como Aoshi cortaba el contacto visual y saludaba a Kaoru.

-¡Misao! – Llama Megumi – Que alegría volverte a ver

-¿Megumi? – Pregunta extrañada Misao – pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? – Pero al ver como el brazo de Sanosuke se cerraba alrededor de Megumi, sonrió ampliamente – Ah, te lo mantenías escondido eh! – ante ello, todos se rieron a carcajada limpia.

La cena de navidad había transcurrido con 'tranquilidad', a pesar de los "comadreja" "zorra" "cabeza de pollo" que lograba un par de peleas, pero que al final terminaban llenas de risas y de viejas anécdotas. Somos un grupo peculiar.

Cerca de la medianoche todos nos dirigimos al patio, dentro de poco empezarían los fuegos artificiales.

Aoshi y Misao estaban sentados juntos esperando pacientemente tomados de la mano, al igual que Sanosuke y Megumi, quienes se miraban como si fueran a comerse con los ojos, si eso era posible. Kaoru estaba parada y sus brazos se abrazaban en la fría noche de diciembre, esperando pacientemente la llegada de aquellos colores que adornarían el cielo, en ese instante no pude dejar de repetirme lo hermosa que era. Me acerque a ella y la abrace por atrás.

-mou Kenshin! Me asustaste - me recrimina. Yo solo sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en el cuello, note como ella también sonreía y se daba media vuelta para darme un rápido beso en los labios, y volvía a su posición anterior apoyándose en el espacio que había entre mi hombre y mi cuello. La abrace más fuerte, dejando que su característico olor a jazmines me embriagara más que quince botellas de sake. Mis sentidos se disiparon al instante, dejándonos solos en un mar de sentimientos. La calidez de Kaoru me rodeaba, en su interior sabía que ella era la dueña de su corazón, de su ser. Abrió la boca para decirle lo que llevaba meses pensando, pero en ese instante los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo, y lograron arrebatarle una sonrisa a Kaoru, una sonrisa que lleno cada recoveco de su ser, que llenaba mi vida de amor hacia esa mujer, se sentía completo con su presencia, y no veía la necesidad de no declarárselo.

-¿Kaoru-dono? – pregunte abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hai Kenshin – me responde Kaoru abrazando fuertemente mis brazos

-Kaoru-dono, te amo

**x**

**xx**

notas de la autora: Hacía tiempo que tenía esta historia dándome vueltas por la cabeza, y como siento una laguna en la cabeza con mis otras dos historias (_Like we were yesterday & I hate you love_), decidí intentar escribir esta.

Este one-shot, **14 de Mayo**, lo hice más que nada de pura casualidad, supuestamente iba a ser en navidad, pero bueno… teniendo en cuenta lo que paso el 14 de mayo del Meiji 11 en el manga, me pareció interesante una versión algo moderna y con un final más... ¿feliz?

Igual espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews que los voy a contestar en mis otros fics, ya saben dudas, tomatazos...:D

**Kao.**

* * *

reviews

**Gabyhyatt:** ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Me esforcé mucho para que les gustase.**; Yumiki-sama:** ¡Qué te cautivo? Me alegraste el día. D** ; Hechizera Oscura:** sip sip, soy de Argentina. ¿Leiste mis dos fics? Que alegría! Pero... no deberías leer mis otros dos fics :P** ; Chibi Chise:** ¿Cómo que que raro yo escribiendo algo tan tierno? Pero por favor! Si soy re tierna! Seeh, hice final feliz. Que le puedo hacer? Soy una fanatica de Kenshin sin lugar a dudas.


End file.
